


Classifying a Spider

by TheGriefPolice



Series: Classification the Series [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Little’s are known, Caregiver!Wade, Deadpool - Freeform, Diapers, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spidypool - Freeform, bottles, little!peter, littles are known verse, other kids stuff, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: Wade knew he’d never be fit as a Caregiver. He didn’t even like kids, it didn’t make any sense. But, one twist of fate puts him face-to-face with Peter Parker, an unClassified teen facing his eighteenth birthday—and Classification—with worry and doubt.And, maybe—just maybe—the Classification office was right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, we’ve got a Spidy-Pool story to add! This probs won’t be as long as my others (maybe a few chapters?), but I have been asked by many of my avid readers to expand on Wade and Peter’s relationship! So here you are!

It was a cold day, the kind that forced a person to stick up their hood and rush a bad case of hat-hair or else be a walking popsicle. So why on earth was Wade Wilson walking around in the freaking New York winter? Because it was one of the very few times Wilson could walk around as a pedestrian without the side eyes or blatant stares.

If everyone else had their jacket hood up, no one would think to look under Wilson’s. At the scars that littered his face from the terrible experiments he went under. Most of his body now resembled a forest floor—bumpy and rugged, with discolored blotches that would never truly heal. 

Thing was, Wilson wasn’t big on the whole “human interaction” thing. But it was highly recommended by his fiancée. 

(“I swear to god, Wade, if you don’t get the fuck out of this house right now, I’m going to kill you myself.”)

Apparently, lounging around on the couch was no longer considered “healthy copping” or whatever. Wade didn’t care. So what if he just hid inside all day? The world didn’t want anything to do with him, anyway.

Still, he turned and made his way around Brooklyn and towards Queens. The fresh air filled his lungs with each breath, burning his lungs with the dryness. Directionless, he started at the ground, watching his feet move. 

He was wearing old shoes Vanessa has picked out for him a while ago. Solid black, so they wouldn’t get dirty as quickly as all of Wade’s clothes eventually did. His military training had him analyzing his own clothes the way he would with any perp. Withdrawn, as told from the dark colors. Not much of a people person with how he holds his shoulders and head—slouched over as if he had something to hide. Even the way he walked said—

BAM

“Shit!” Wade put a hand up to his face, rubbing at his nose and forehead. “Ahhh, shit!”

Wade cracked an eye open, hand covering the other as he rubbed at his face. In front of his stood the corner of a wall made of solid brick. 

“Are you okay?” A small voice asked from the shadows.

Wade’s gaze settled on the alley, trying to focus in on a figure that was standing there. “Yeah, I’m, I’m fine.”

With one last push on his nose, he yelled away his hand to see if his nose was bleeding.

“That looked like it hurt.” The figure said, walking closer. “Are you sure?”

Wade nodded, touching his hand to his face one more time and relieved to not see blood.

“Yeah. Guess I was just too caught up in my thoughts.” Wade cracked a smile, almost immediately regretting it as he remembered the state of his face.

Surprisingly, the figure stepped closer, reaching a hand out to Wade. “It’s okay to say if it doesn’t.” 

“Yeah, I know..” Wade held his hand out, and the kid—because there was no way this puny dude was a day over fourteen—stepped into the light, shaking it.

“People are always seeing me do that stuff and telling me to be careful.” He smiled, sweet and kind. He was... cute?

“Yeah, should have been looking where I was going.” Wade huffed, reaching up to rub his face once more. 

“Is that how your scars happened?” He asked.

Wade thought about it for a second. Was he really thinking of telling this kid the truth? “Kinda, yeah. Do they scare you?”

The kid shook his head no with a smile. “Everyone’s got scars. But you shouldn’t stare.”

Wade huffed a laugh. “Yeah, best not to.”

“Where’re you going?” He asked, hicking his backpack up his shoulder and stepping out of the alley completely.

Wade shrugged. “Just got a walk, I guess. You?”

The kid thought for a second, then shrugged. “Wanna go together?”

Wade shrugged again. “Sure.”

The kid smiled. “Cool!” He stepped next to Wade and made their way down the road. 

“I’m Wade, by the way.” 

“Peter. Peter Parker.” The kid smiled. 

They walked for a long time in silence and Wade couldn’t help but enjoy it as the kid—Peter—pointed out all of the interesting little things.

“Mr Wade! Look at the birds!”

“Mr Wade, do you see that man dressed as a Santa!”

“Mr Wade, have you seen that movie! I heard it was really good!”

Wade would just nod his head, smiling at each thing. The walk almost became fun, which is not a word Wade Wilson uses lightly. 

Just as Wade was about to ask his own question, Peter said, “I guess this is my stop.”

Wade looked over to see a small two story house with a front light on. It was shabby and run down, but looked more like a home than any other Wade had been to.

“Want to come in and warm up before you head back?” Peter asked.

If Wade had actually acted in his Caregiver title, he might say he sensed the kid didn’t really want him to leave. But, thing was, Wade didn’t act on his Classification. He wasn’t even sure he knew how to. Still, Wade followed Peter across the street.

“Aunt May! I’m home!” He yelled, kicking off his shoes.

Just as Wade was about to follow, he started to regret his decision to follow. The scars that covered his face made people scared of him. The last thing he wanted to do was get kicked out.

“Peter! Where on earth have you been!” An older woman frantically asked as she ran down the hall way, hands out and wrapping Peter in a hug.

The woman wore an apron tied around her waist and her hair pulled back into a soft, gray bun. She was stinkingly beautiful for a woman her age.

“I was about to call the police!”

“I wasn’t gone that long.” Peter said, gently pulling away.

The woman looked as if she was about to set into a good scolding before she laid eyes on Wade.

“Who is this?”

“This is Wade. He ran into a wall and I thought he hurt himself, but it’s okay, cause he didn’t. And then we walked for a long time and had lots of fun!” Peter smiled. 

“You found my nephew and brought him home?” She asked.

Wade nodded. It hadn’t been like he meant to, but he did kind of do that. Peter had really walked himself home and Wade had just kind of followed. 

Arms flung around Wade before he could do anything about it as the woman said, “Thank you. Thank you so much!”

Finally, the woman let go with a glint in her eye. “You must stay for dinner. Please. As a thank you.”

Wade was going to refuse, but he wasn’t sure if these people would let him. So he accepted, shooting Vanessa a text to say he’d be home later than normal.

And that was how Wade ended up on a stranger’s couch, talking about a boy he’d only met that day in the middle of winter.

“I really am thankful you brought Peter home. He’s had a hard life since he was young and he’s very worried about his Classification letter coming in.” May took a sip of her tea and sat it down.

“Classification? Be he doesn’t look any older that fifteen—sixteen at max.” Wade said, almost taken aback.

“He’ll be eighteen in exactly a week. But you can very clearly guess what the letter will say.” May sighed. “He’s always been a small boy, and his uncle and I had posed the idea before about what’s we do when he does get Classified, but my husband has long passed and there’s just no way I can care for him.”

Wade felt a pang of pain in his chest. “You think he’s going to be Little?”

May nodded. “After spending the day with him, you must think no differently.”

Wade had to admit, looking back, the kid does seem very much like a Little. It would explain why his aunt had been so concerned, too. A Little our on their own could get lost very easily if they weren’t paying attention. 

“But these are not worries for you.” May said, standing up.

Wade followed as she led him to the door. “Thank you again. For everything. Have a wonderful night.”

“Thank you, ma’am. You too.” Wade said, stepping onto the deck.

A final wave good bye and Wade headed back towards home, taking a single glance over his shoulder to see an upstairs light on and a figure waving in the window. Wade smiled, waving back before setting off into the winter air once more.

“What’s got you on cloud nine?” Vanessa asked as Wade stepped in the door, tearing off his jacket and hanging it up in the hall.

“Met somebody on my walk today.” Wade said, hanging up his keys and flopping down on the cough next to his fiancée.

“Was she got?” Vanessa chuckled.

“No, he was very sweet.” Wade leaned back and put his head on Vanessa’s lap.

“Switching teams?”

“What? No!” Wade said, even the thought seeming wrong. “He’s just a kid. And a Little, at that.”

“Ohhhh, I see,” Vanessa said. 

When Wade looked up, it was to find that shit-eating grin plastered across his fiancée’s face she always had with bad ideas.

“What’s that for?” Wade asked, slightly scared of the answer.

“Your Classification is showing, Wilson.” She smirked.

“Shut up.” Wade said, voice an octave too high for her not to know that she was right.

“Mister ‘I-have-no-idea-how-I’m-a-Caregiver,-I-don’t-like-kids’ found a kid he likes?”

“That’s a very long name. How would I put that on my tax form?” Wade asked. He was slapped across the arm in response. “Look, he’s just a cool kid, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” she said, grin never leaving her face. “Tell me about him.”

Wade sighed, but did as he was asked. He told her about running into the wall and basically tripping g over this kid and walking around the whole city and dinner and his aunt. Every word growing this want inside of him more and more.

“He sounds like a great kid.” Vanessa smiled, her face softening. “Did you at least grab his phone number?”

All of Wade’s dreams shattered at the thought. He didn’t think to grab the kid’s number, or even remember where he lived. He was probably never going to see the kid again. 

And, just like that, Wade’s good day shattered.


	2. Finding the Spider

Wade had almost given up on the idea of finding the kid ever again. After having wondered around the city from dawn to dusk for the last five days, it just didn’t seem possible. He had walked every street he had that first day, going back to the spot he’d first met Peter and walking forward until he couldn’t recognize anything. 

The cold air bit him at every turn, blowing due-south and right into his face as he walked back to Queens. The tears that were falling down his face were certainty no help at keeping him warm, either. Everyday grew colder along with Wade’s heart. Nothing had ever made him want to be Classified until he ran into that kid. Nothing ever made him care about what was stamped across the top of his ID, or that he’d skipped all those classes in school for Caregivers. 

But this damn kid had him running every block in this damn city looking, searching, hoping. 

Hurting.

Wade let out a sigh as he pulled open the door to his shitty apartment. The news was blasting with something about the Avengers and Doctor Doom, a news caster reporting some kind of attack. Wade watched for two seconds before dropping his coat off his shoulders and hanging it.

“Any luck?” Vanessa asked as she came towards him.

Wade shook his head no. “It’s been five days, V. I don’t think I’m going to find him.” Wade stalked towards the couch and flopped down, kicking his feet up. 

Vanessa sighed, following him. She laid her head in his chest, wrapping an arm around him. “Don’t give up, yet, okay? He won’t be Classified for another two days, right? That still gives you time.” 

Wade turned his head away, placing one arm on Vanessa’s back. He wished he could hold that positivity in himself, but it just didn’t seem possible.

He went to bed after dinner, laying awake for hours staring at the ceiling. Wade knew Vanessa wanted this just as much—if not more—than him. She had been wanting a Little for a long time. But, between money troubles and Wade’s inability to click with Little’s, it just hadn’t seemed possible. Wade was sure that Vanessa was to the point where he could bring in any Little and Vanessa would have accepted them on the spot.

Wade rolled over, starring at Vanessa’s sleeping face until his eyes finally felt heavy enough to sleep.

After a hearty breakfast of half a cereal bar, Wade was back outside. It had snowed over night, and his feet crunched with every move. It had only been a few inches, but it was enough to blunt the ever-constant noise of the city. Wade enjoyed the stillness as he walked the same path he had every day for the last six days. At this point, Wade wasn’t even sure if he should find the kid. He was certain the world was sending him a message.

Wade would make a terrible Caregiver. 

He cursed, whined, and only cared for himself. Those were not qualities of a good Caregiver. Not to mention his face. Sure, Peter hadn’t been afraid of it earlier, but that didn’t say his Little side wouldn’t care. Wade was ugly as a turkey’s ass, and that wouldn’t be something he could change when caring for a Little.

Just as Wade was about to turn around and give up, he heard a familiar voice call out.

“Mr Wade!”

Wade’s heart skipped a beat as he looked around. In the alley, just like that first day, sat Peter. He was leaning against the brick wall Wade had smashed his face into, tear streaks running down his face.

“Peter?” Wade asked, taking slow steps into the alley.

“Mr Wade!” Peter stood up and burried his face into Wade’s coat, wrapping long, lanky arms around the man.

“Peter, what are you doing out here in just a hoddie?” Wade asked, pulling at the neck seam of the kid’s hoodie with one hand as he wrapped Peter up with the other. “And why are you sitting out here?”

Peter pulled away, wiping at his nose. “‘S’all I had.” 

Wade stored that comment away for later. “Doesn’t tell me why you’re here.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Was hoping you’d pass by again.”

A small flutter went through Wade’s stomach, but he quenched it before it grew into hope. “Why?”

Peter pulled a letter out of his pocket, holding it out so Wade could see. Across the top was the insignia of the Department of Classifications, Peter’s name in bold font in the middle with “for addressee’s eyes only” in a red stamp across the whole letter. 

“Your Classification.” Wade said, looking back up at Peter.

Peter nodded, wiping at his nose again. “It came earlier today.”

“But you aren’t supposed to get this until tomorrow, right?” Wade asked, turning the letter over in his hands. 

“That’s what I thought. Guess they sent it early on mistake.”

“When did you take the test?” Wade asked, handing the letter back.

“The day we first met.” Peter sighed. “I know what it’s going to say, but I don’t want to read it.”

“Why not?” 

Peter shrugged. “I’m still able to pretend until I open that letter.”

Wade saw Peter shiver, and decided to change subject. “Come on, lets go get some coffee. On me.” 

Wade held his arm out, wrapping it around Peter’s shoulder to guid him to a small cafe off the beaten path where they wouldn’t be bothered. Wade picked a table after ordering two coffees, and carefully kept his head turned away from crowds with his hood up.

They sat in silence as the barista brought their drinks and placed them down with a smile, and then for several minutes following as they sipped at their drinks. Wade wanted to start the conversation, but something in him told him to let Peter make the first move. For a small second, Wade had to wonder if that was instinct of Vanessa.

“What did you do when you got your Classification letter?” Petter finally asked.

“I threw it away.” Wade said, taking a sip of his coffee. “I didn’t agree with it.”

“Were you missClassified?” Peter looked shellshocked.

“No, I just didn’t agree with it.” Wade shrugged. “But, the past few days have shown me that it may have been right.”

Peter looked into his coffee, taking a deep breath as he looked up. “What would you do if everyone wanted you to be one thing, and you want to be something else?”

Wade lifted one of his eye brows in question. “I’d follow what I want, because I don’t think it would affect them as much as it would me.”

“But what if it did affect them?” Peter asked, eyes seeming to pool with tears. “What if you just became a burden that they can’t care for.”

“Then I’d find someone that could care for you.” Wade said, keeping his voice even and low.

Peter looked back into his coffee, a thoughtful look on his face. “Will you open it for me?”

Wade thought for a second. “How about this instead: you open the letter,” Peter let out a whine, “No, you open the letter, and, no matter what it says, you come back to my place for a celebratory dinner?”

Peter looked up through pained eyes. “No matter what it says?”

Wade nodded with a reassuring smile. “Promise.”

Wade was almost taken aback with himself as his hand naturally moved onto Peter’s comfortingly. He had to force his hand to stay, even with every part of his rational being screaming at him to just leave the kid be. There was a small part of his mind that said this is what he needed to do—be it for Peter or himself was yet to be decided.

“Okay,” Peter said, taking in a deep breath and holding it as he took the letter into his hand. He held it for a second before giving in and tearing the side open. With one last glance up at Wade, he pulled out the letter and unfolded it, letting his eyes scan the paper for the bold words.

“‘The Department of Classifications would like to inform Mr Peter Parker that he is Classified as a Little, and will be expected to abide by the Little Protection Act of 1995 and all laws pertaining to the care of Littles. You must report to your case handle within twenty-four hours of your eighteenth birthday to provide information of a full of temp Caregiver.’” Peter read aloud, falling into tears with the last sentence.

“Buh-buh I don’ ‘ave anyone like tha’!” His head was buried in his arms on the table as he spoke, muffling the words to near-inaudible. “Aunt May can’t do all this stuff!”

Wade turned the discarded letter around, reading through the list of requirements. It was only after he had finished and filled the information away for later that he realized he would probably never need it. Still, he had made a promise. And Wade Wilson doesn’t make a promise without keeping it.

“Come on, kid. There’s no reason to mope around about something like this.” Wade said, downing the last of his coffee and setting it onto the table as he stood up. “I know for a fact that Vanessa is cooking up something good tonight that you cannot miss.”

“Who’s Vanessa?” Peter asked as he picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and then grabbed the letter and shoved it into his pocket. He followed behind Wade as they walked back out if the café and back into the cold winter air.

“My wife.”

“You’re married?” Peter asked.

Wade hummed an affirmation, as they walked across the street and towards the main road. “Have been for a while now. Shes really the only person I talk to anymore.”

“Why’s that?”

“People just...” Wade sighed. “Most people cant stand the look of me. I scare kids and animals and nothing really wants to be around for long.”

“But you go for walks!”

“Because Vanessa tells me I need to get out of the house.” 

“Do you like your house a lot?” Peter asked as they turned onto a new road and followed the snow plow.

“Yeah, I guess. Its just a really safe place.”

“I like my house, too.” 

Wade looked over his shoulder, not quite sure what he was looking for. But, somehow he found it when Peter smiled up at him. Wade grinned back, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulder and walking all the way back to his house just like that.

“Any luck?” Vanessa asked as she walked into the living room with a wooden spoon still in her hand.

All around them was the warm smell of baked spaghetti and garlic bread just out if the oven. Wade took in a breath before smiling at Vanessa and then using just his head to show her the kid taking off his snow-covered boots.

“Vanessa, this is Peter. Peter, this is my wife, Vanessa.” Wade said.

Peter looked up, smiling. “Its nice to meet you.”

“And you as well. Wade hasn’t stopped talking about you since he met you.” Vanessa laughed. 

Wade watched as Vanessa held out a hand. Peter, thinking it was a handshake, placed his hand in hers. Vanessa happily took the chance to pull Peter in for a hug, clearly shocking the boy. She held on for only a few seconds before letting Peter go and asking, “you hungry?”

Peter nodded his head, then stuttered out, “I-I mean, uh, yes. Ma’am. Mrs Vanessa.”

Vanessa chuckled. “No need for formality. Vanessa is just fine.”

Peter nodded, and followed her as she led him toward the dinning room. Wade had to silence his heart as he realized how happy it made him to see Peter and Vanessa getting along so well.

“Go ahead and grab a seat,” Wade said as he moved around Peter. “Im going to help ‘Ness.”

Peter nodded and took a seat across from the window where he could watch the snow fall. Wade walked into the kitchen and grabbed plates and silverware to set the table.

“He looks like a good kid.” Vanessa said as she spooned spaghetti onto the plates Wade left out.

“He is a good kid. Got his letter today, though.”

“I thought his birthday was tomorrow?”

“It is.” Wade sighed. “I guess they sent it to him early under some fluke. Either way, we know his Classification now.”

“And that would be?”

Wade looked at her like she was crazy. “Really?”

“You know what they say about assumptions.” Vanessa hummed as she finished plating the food.

Wade huffed, stacking the plates on his arms to make it to the table in one trip. 

Dinner was mostly uneventful, though full of conversation. Vanessa was asking every question Wade had never even thought about, finding out the kid’s school, grades, home life, future plans, everything. Wade had to admit that he was taken aback by the kid’s (now obvious) intelligence.

“You sound like the next Tony Stark.” Vanessa joked.

Peter laughed. “Thats what he told me, too.”

Wade was about to ask who Peter meant by he, when Vanessa asked, “What are you planning on doing tonight?”

Peter shrugged, all of the energy seeming to leave his body as he started down at his food. “I’m not really sure.”

“What do you mean?” Vanessa asked.

“Well, aunt May has been taking care of me this long, and theres not much she can really do to follow the Little Act. Its just not feasible to stay with her any longer.” Peter let his fork fall and pushed away his plate to show he was on longer hungry.

Wade felt foe the kid, he really did. And, though one side was yelling at him to step up and say the kid had many options, the other side was telling him this had nothing to do with him. He would be a terrible Caregiver. Thats why he’d never had a Little in the first place. Wade was so wrapped up in his own head, he almost missed Vanessa’s voice.

“Come stay with us.”


	3. Peter Agrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alllll-righty. Took me much linger than I would have liked to write this. But, when I starated, I realized I didn’t have enough time to fit in something about how Peter is settling in. So there will be an extra chapter!!!! Hopefully it will be out soon!
> 
> Thank you all for your encoragment! Love you!!!

“What?” Peter asked, looking like he’d been hit in the face with a brick.

“Stay with us. We’ve got the room and would live to have you.” Vanessa continued.

Wade looked over at his wife as if she’d grown two more heads. “V, we need to talk.”

“What is there to talk about? Wade, this has to be fate. There’s no other way it’s possible!” Vanessa looked over to Peter. “You came into our lives for a reason. And I believe that to be because you’re meant to be here.”

Peter shook his head, eyes looking overly wet.

“Vanessa, I’m not sure—“

“Wade, it’s time for you to realize that you are a Caregiver whether you like it or not. And, here at your table, sits a Little boy who needs a home.” Vanessa’s face looked as if she was to tears. “Please, let us have this.”

Wade let out a sigh. He knew he’d never be able to say no to this woman. And she knew he would never be able to say yes on his own. She knew he wanted to keep Peter, and he had very little fight in him about it. Still, he had an image to keep.

“We’re hardly ready to take in a Little, V. We don’t have anything for him.” Wade waved his arms around to gesture to their very sparse lifestyle.

“We can get things. Wade, I know you want this.” Vanessa looked him dead in the eye as she spoke. “And you know I want it.”

They sat staring at each other for a few long moments before a small voice said, “I promise I don’t need much. Aunt May don’t have much either, and I’m perfectly happy with her. I don’t even need a bed, just a blanket. I guess I don’t even have to have one of those, I can just—“

“Peter,” Vanessa started, interrupting his ramblings.

“You’re gonna have a bed.” Wade finished. “No one is sleeping on the floor in this house.”

“Unless it’s an unconventional nap.” Vanessa snickered.

Wade rolled his eyes. “Fall asleep on the floor ONE TIME—“

“More like five.”

Wade glared at his wife playfully, picking up a string of pasta and throwing it.

“Don’t play with your food.” She said, picking off a chunk of bread and chucking it as her husband’s head.

Wade was tempted to throw it right back, but Vanessa’s look said to reconsider. Wade opted to live for another day and went back to Peter. 

“I promise I don’t need much.” He said, slumped over his plate and fiddling with his fork. 

“Does that mean you want to try?” Vanessa asked, unable to keep the happiness off her face.

Peter waited a moment, crossing his arms on the table and laying his head down. Just as Wade was about to give up hope, he saw Peter nod his head.

“I need a verbal answer, please.” Vanessa scorned lightly, the grin from ear to ear not matching her tone at all.

“I wanna stay.” Peter’s voice broke through, soft as possible whilst still being audible.

Wade had this strange surge of excitement corse through his body. And a whole ton of fear. Still, he couldn’t help the stupid grin that spread across his face. He was going to have a family. He was going to have a Little! 

He was going to have a Little...

Holy shit.

He was going to have a Little. 

Laying in bed later that night after having walked Peter home to talk with his aunt, Wade felt a soft kick to his side.

“So being so loud,” Vanessa moaned, rolling onto her stomach.

“I’m not saying anything!” Wade protested.

“I can hear you thinking.” Vanessa sat up, looking towards Wade. “It’ll be okay. Peter’s a good kid. I won’t let you mess him up.”

Wade scowled at his wife. Sometimes he hated how well she could read him. But, still, the sentence reassured him. Vanessa would keep Wade in line and make sure Peter didn’t die. She was the real Caretaker here. She’d always wanted a Little. But now Wade did, too, and that was a whole new dragon to slay.

“Vanessa,” Wade stage-whispered, “What’re we going to do?”

“About what?” She asked, clearly not asleep.

“We don’t have anything for a Little. And we have no idea where Peter falls in his headspace.” Wade rolled onto his back. “And what if Little Peter is afraid of us?”

“Wade,” Vanessa sighed as she sat up, “take a breath. We’re going to figure all of this out with time. He’s fresh of the press, so he doesn’t even know where he falls. We’re going to learn together. That’s what families do.”

Wade let out a breath of air he wasn’t aware he’d been holding, looking into Vanessa’s eyes. She’d make sure he didn’t fuck the kid up.

This was the hope he held onto as he knocked on the door of the old Forest Hills home, Vanessa at his side, smiling all the way.

A voice came though, asking for just a second to get the door. Wade thanked whatever the fuck existed that he was given another few second to catch his breath, but it still wasn’t enough. May Parker swung open the door before he was ready, and they were waved into the house and out if the cold.

“You must be Mrs Parker,” Vanessa smiled, holding out her hand.

“Please, call me May,” May the woman smiled. “And you must be Vanessa. Peter has talked of nothing but you two for the past day.”

Somehow, that simple sentence made Wade feel a whole lot better about the whole situation. Vanessa and he were really only here on the request of Peter, who wanted his new family to meet his only living relative. Wade hoped that everything would go smoothly. 

And, Wade could guess it did. They all sat down for brunch after May had called Peter down. It was the happiest Wade had seen the kid, his head held high and a smile form ear to ear as he spoke about school. There was something about an internship that he’d applied to and had apparently gotten, but Wade was too focused on the happy aura floating off the kid to truly hear what he was saying.

Vanessa was asking questions to keep Peter talking and the conversation progressing, so Wade was able to just sit back and enjoy the moment. It felt like Wade could truly take a breath, chest weightless, even with the scars that normally restricted such an action. 

“It’s going to be so different without Peter here.” May sighed, looking towards the boy lovingly.

“Aunt May, you know I’ll come visit.” Peter said, placing a hand on hers. “Promise.”

“As much as you want.” Vanessa backs up. 

May smiled, a soft genuine sort that touched people’s very soul. “Thank you both. I know he’s going to be very happy with you.”

Vanessa nodded, mirroring the grin. “We’ll take good care of him.”

May nodded, pulling her hands back to wipe at her eyes. “I’m sure.” 

After a few more moments where Wade felt like he was going to barf, May stood up.

“It’s best if I don’t keep you long. I’m sure Peter would like to get settled in tonight.” 

Wade had been thinking the same thing, but knew better than to call an end to a meal he had been invited to. Hey, he may be a jack ass, but that didn’t mean he had to always be one—he had basic manners.

Peter stood and ran to his room to grab his things with Vanessa as Wade helped May clean up from brunch. 

And, just like that, they were outside and walking back home. Yeah, Wade already considered it Peter’s home.

The kid only had two bags and a backpack, Wade noticed as he looked back. He took the larger of the rolling suitcases. Vanessa wraps and arm around the kid’s shoulders, squeezing him tight.

“Nervous?” She asked

Peter nodded. “But excited.”

“You should be, it’s okay.” Vanessa smiled at him, giving one last side hug before they finally hail a cab.

The ride was silent, but still enjoyable. Wade sat back, one arm around his wife, eyes locked on his Little who’s face was pressed up against the glass of the window, taking in a few deep breaths. They were a family. A perfect little family.

The yellow cab pulled up to house, letting the new family step out as it parked. Wade paid, throwing in a decent tip—hey, he was a terrible guy, but he tipped when he could—and made way towards the house with the two largest suitcases in tow. And, maybe—just maybe—he had a big ass smile across his face as he realized it was the first time he was walking over the threshold as a Caregiver.


	4. The Final Chapter... For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because my girlfriend threatened to kill me if I waited another month to update, please enjoy the last chapter of Wade, Vanessa, and Peter’s orgin story!
> 
> My hope is to work them into my other stories more, or possibly do just a fluff series, but we shall see. I don’t really get much free time lately~
> 
> I am also working in responding to all of your lovely comments! Please do not feel like I am ignoring you all! I love you~

CAS4  
Peter sat at the table, pulling half-heartedly at the bib that had been wrapped around his neck. Their choice of pasta a few nights ago had, apparently, been a bit messy. Vanessa, in hopes of saving his clothes, had ordered bibs which had just arrived that morning. Peter only knew because he saw Wade sign for the package. 

Truth be told, Peter was really just putting up an act. He didn’t mind the bibs at all. Or the onesies, or the toys, or the elephant sheets on his new bed, or the bumper-bars that matched because he fell off one night a few days ago and Wade insisted he needed them. He could feel himself getting smaller each day, the line between his Big and Little sides becoming more and more definite. 

When he was big, he was filling out applications for college and working his internship at Stark Industries. Vanessa was helping him figure out how it all worked and making sure he got everywhere he was needed. Then, when their errands were through, they came home to Wade’s cooking wafting through the house. It was always when they’d sit down to eat that he’d start to feel a little fuzzy. 

The first time it happened, Peter was terrified. He felt out of control. His head was fuzzy and stomach went into knots, and he wasn’t able to catch his glass as it fell off the side of the table. It was also the first time he’d cried since uncle Ben. Bullets and punches couldn’t bring tears, but the idea of Wade of Vanessa being mad at him made him sob. 

Peter couldn’t really feel the difference between his Big and Little sides yet. He knew that being Little made him really clumsy and maybe he didn’t think through some of his actions as well, like that time he had been running in the house in socks and fell face-first on the floor. But he mostly relied on Wade and Vanessa to know where he was between states. How ever they acted towards him was how he figured out he must be Big or Little.

It was amazing as Peter watched them work in perfect synch from his booster seat. Vanessa moved to grab baby wipes as Wade leaned forward to let her by, never stoping his motions to feed the Little. Not a word was extended as Wade paused and Vanessa wiped across Peter’s face, and then returned to her own seat. It was almost like some kind of dance routine, practiced to perfection—each partner knowing exactly how to plant their feet and twist so that the other would flow alongside them.

And then came the accidents. 

The first time it had been at night, Peter having been put to bed hours ago and soundly asleep. He woke to an uncomfortable chill and pulled the blankets higher towards his shoulders, but it did nothing to ease the cold. Finally, after shivering for a few minutes, Peter grabbed for the extra blanket at the end of his bed. It was then that he felt the wet patch with his hands, the cold air sending more shivers along his spine.

_There’s no way, _he thought, reaching behind his back only to have his stomach drop as he felt the soaked fabric. Never before did Peter this he could cry so damn hard.__

__But the world was being mean and he just wanted to sleep and now Wade and Vanessa were going to be mad at him and he just couldn’t take it! He couldn’t think of anything to do _but _cry. His mind was all weird and he didn’t feel Big and he wasn’t doing anything right and everyone was going to hate him.___ _

____“Peter, Pete, baby, it’s okay. We’re okay.” A soft voice broke through his sobs._ _ _ _

____Peter didn’t understand his need to be close to the voice, but he still reached out his arms and latched onto the first thing that touched him._ _ _ _

____“It was just an accident, baby. It’s okay. We’ll get you all cleaned up, okay?”_ _ _ _

____Peter tucked his head against Wade’s chest, sobbing as hard as he could and clinging to the Caregiver’s chest with everything he had in him. Still, it must not have been enough because he was being pulled away and towards Vanessa._ _ _ _

____“You get the sheets, I’ll get him in the tub.”_ _ _ _

____“Sounds like a plan.”_ _ _ _

____Peter felt a hand go through his hair before he was pulled out of the room—his room—and toward the bathroom. His sod died down to cries as Vanessa maneuvered her way around the bathroom with the Little on her hip as she got a bath ready._ _ _ _

____Peter had never had a bath before. At least, not since he was actually a kid. He always just waited until he was Big to take a shower so that Wade and Vanessa wouldn’t have to worry about it. But he wasn’t big and Vanessa and Wade were already mad at him, so he didn’t put up a fuss as the Caregiver started pulling off his shirt and soaked sleep pants._ _ _ _

____“Hand out of your mouth, baby.” Vanessa said, pulling his fingers away from his chomping teeth. His first two fingers were red and raw-looking, covered in small indents from his teeth. He hadn’t even realized he’d been chewing on them, but he suddenly, desperately wanted them back in his mouth._ _ _ _

____When Vanessa turned her back to check on the filling tub, Peter saw his chance. He stuck his other hand into his mouth and started chewing._ _ _ _

____“Sweetheart, you’re going to hurt your fingers.” Vanessa said, pulling away his hand once more. “Wade, can you grab a P-A-C-I-F-I-R-E please.”_ _ _ _

____Peter felt his face twist in thought. P... A... What were the other letters?_ _ _ _

____Before Peter could look up and ask, he was being placed into the bathtub of warm water._ _ _ _

____“Hey, baby, look!” Vanessa smiled as she pulled out a small basket with a few toys inside. She dunked her hand in and pulled out a yellow duck, dancing it in front of Peter’s face before putting it in the water to float. “Hello Mr Duck!”_ _ _ _

____“‘Low mi’ter Duck!” Peter echoed back, reaching for the toy. His hands didn’t quite grab it, though, and it slipped under the water, then popped back up and bobbed on the surface._ _ _ _

____Petter looked up at Vanessa when he did it again, seeing if she found it as fun as he did. He was greeted with an affectionate smile, which he happily returned. He dunked the duck again, giggling as it rose to the surface of the water. It looked like it was dancing, wiggling side to side._ _ _ _

____Just as Peter found a good rhythm, his hand was being pulled out of his mouth, replaced with something rubbery and plastic. He looked up at Vanessa, scowling as best he could at her betrayal._ _ _ _

____“Now you’ve got both hands,” Wade pointed out, reaching into the toy bucket and pulling out another duck—this one blue with a hook painted on the side and a bandana tied around it’s head. Wade pulled the yellow one from the bath and held them both out._ _ _ _

____Peter reached out tentatively, but, when he saw Wade wasn’t going to yank them away, quickly knocked the ducks out of his hands and into the water. He giggled as they splashed, sending water over the side and onto the Caregiver’s clothes._ _ _ _

____“You’re silly,” Wade smiled, rustling Peter’s hair._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to let him play for a bit and then get him ready for bed.” Vanessa said. “If you can get his PJ’s laid out and warm up some milk, I’ll take care of the mattress when he’s down.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh sure. Give me the easy job and make me look like a horrible husband.” Wade laughed._ _ _ _

____Vanessa shook her head, amused. “You need the sleep. You’ve got Peter duty tomorrow.”_ _ _ _

____“Sneaky sneaky,” Wade kissed her forehead, gave a finger wave to Peter, and then was out to complete his task._ _ _ _

____“You’re daddy’s silly.” Vanessa said quietly._ _ _ _

____Peter giggled lightly, making sure Wade wouldn’t hear. It was like a secret, just between him and Vanessa._ _ _ _

____He got to play for a long time, it felt like hours and hours to Peter, but that didn’t mean he wanted to get out. Even if he was yawning and tired._ _ _ _

____“I know you want to keep playing, baby, but it’s time to sleep now.” Vanessa said as she lifted him out of the tub and sat him on the floor._ _ _ _

____Peter had half a mind to just go limp and throw a fit, but then he remembered why he’d been in the bath in the first place. The thought sobered him up enough to not whine as Vanessa rubbed him dry and then carried him to their room._ _ _ _

____He was laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as the fan spun around and round. He like that motion—liked watching it. It was calming and simple._ _ _ _

____He whined a bit as whatever had been placed in his mouth was taken away, but it was soon replaced, and when he sucked on this one, warm milk cane out. He didn’t know when his eyes had closed, but he couldn’t seem to open them again. Even as the towel was unwrapped and he was being dressed. Wad and Vanessa could take care of that stuff, right? He could just... sleep._ _ _ _

____The next morning, it took Peter a long time to wake up. He’d open his eyes, blink a few times, and then decide he was too tired to get up just yet. Soft hand were running through his hair with the right amount of nails running over his scalp and sending goose bumps down his back._ _ _ _

____When he finally did decide to fully wake, he wasn’t quite sure where he was. He didn’t feel fuzzy enough to be Little, but he wasn’t totally clear like when he was Big._ _ _ _

____“Hey buddy, you up?” Peter’s pillow asked._ _ _ _

____Peter shook his head no, not wanting the answer to be a lie._ _ _ _

____His pillow chuckled. “You’ve been asleep all morning, baby. We gotta get up and get some food.”_ _ _ _

____Peter whined, pushing his face into the pillow more._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, the pillow was moving, sitting up and pulling Peter with it._ _ _ _

____“Come on, silly.”_ _ _ _

____Peter looked up to find that his pillow was actually just Wade, but he was quickly distracted as he was pulled into a tight hug._ _ _ _

____“Let’s go get some food.”_ _ _ _

____Peter nodded, happy to sit up at the suggestion of food as his stomach rumbled._ _ _ _

____It wasn’t until he was fully standing that he noticed something between his legs, making his walk awkwardly as he tried to get them closed. It was only another second before he realized it was wet._ _ _ _

____“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. Just an accident! All big boys have them!” Wade said, picking Peter up as quickly as he could._ _ _ _

____“I’m not—I’m not Little!” Peter cried, wiggling around to be put down._ _ _ _

____“I know, but it’s still okay.” Wade said, still swaying side to side with Peter held tightly against his chest._ _ _ _

____“What’s all this fuss about?” Vanessa asked, walking into the room and running a hand through Peter’s hair._ _ _ _

____“Not fussin’!” Peter hiccuped, rubbing his hand across his nose._ _ _ _

____Vanessa responded by taking the Little from her husband. “What’s going on, sweet pea?”_ _ _ _

____“Had accidents last night and went Little and didn’t mean to.” Peter whined, pressing his face against Vanessa’s chest. “Nod’a baby.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, we know that! You’re our big boy, right!” Petter nodded his head and Vanessa went on. “That’s right! Sometime big boys just have issues with the potty, and that’s okay. Right, daddy?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh, yeah. Of course.” Wade said back with an exaggerated voice. “I’ve heard even Tony Stark has issues sometimes.”_ _ _ _

____“Nuh-uh. Not Mi’ter Stark.” Peter pulled his head from where it’d been buried against Vanessa to look over at Wade._ _ _ _

____“Yup, even big ol’ Stark! But I hear he’s a pretty small Little, too.” Wade’s face went into one of thought for a second. It was gone as quick as it had come._ _ _ _

____“So, why don’t you let your momma get you changed and I’ll start up breakfast?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, leave me to deal with stink butt?” Vanessa laughed._ _ _ _

____Peter laughed too, because that’s what you do when everyone else is laughing. Right? He wasn’t really sure. That seemed like a Big thing and Peter was sure he was full-on Little now._ _ _ _

____“Come on, sweet boy. We’ll let daddy have the next one.” Vanessa giggled, bouncing Peter a few times before they made way towards the bathroom._ _ _ _

____“Yah! Da’dee get next one!”_ _ _ _

____****_ _ _ _

____Wade felt his world freeze for that second. As if nothing else mattered. It was just Vanessa and Peter and him._ _ _ _

____He was a daddy._ _ _ _

____Holy shit, he was a daddy._ _ _ _

____HOLY SHIT, HE WAS A DADDY!_ _ _ _

____Vanessa had this master plan of getting Peter to call them mommy and daddy without asking or pressuring, that way the shy kid wouldn’t ever have to say one way or the other. They didn’t want to force him into saying something he just down-right was not comfortable with, but they didn’t want him to feel like he couldn’t either._ _ _ _

____After a few days debate, they decided on a suggestive model—they’d call each other mommy and daddy when talking to Peter for a few days and see what happened. If he didn’t pick it up, they’d forget about it and move on. If he did, then he had his chance without ever having to ask. They were expecting it to take the full three days, but it had only been twelve hours._ _ _ _

____In twelve hours, they’d gone from Wade and Vanessa to mommy and daddy._ _ _ _

____Had someone asked Wade a month ago if he thought he’d have what it takes to be that special Caregiver to someone, he would have punched them in the face for making him think about it. And then stabbed them for calling him a Caregiver. And then buried them alive for ever suggesting a Little be placed with him._ _ _ _

____But, with this Little, with Peter, he had everything he wanted in the world._ _ _ _

____He knew Peter was going to be on the younger side after meals of him spilling things, but this was something new. Wade would have to look up videos on how to put on diapers. It was a good thing he had Vanessa with him, too. Poor kid would have died two days after getting here without her._ _ _ _

____She was the one who ordered the diapers and plastic sheet, stowing the pervious in the bathroom and placing the former on his bed without his knowledge. Made clean-up a lot easier last night._ _ _ _

____But to see him in the bathtub like a regular Little filled his heart with love a joy and happiness. Everything he ever was and wanted to be was buried in those deep brown eyes, so full of hope and love as he was read to sleep and laughter when they had tickle fights._ _ _ _

____Somehow, fate had a twisted way of working. The Classification of a spider was all it took to change everything Wade thought of the world._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos never expected, but always appreciated!


End file.
